


Happy to be Home

by KateKintail



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo is happy to get home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy to be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: None, really. It’s set after volume 7 but this doesn’t actually give anything away
> 
> Disclaimer: These boys are so not mine. I’m sad about that, but sad and broke. I get nothing for this.
> 
> Notes: Just an image or two that I couldn’t get out of my head as I worked on some other Christmas fics
> 
> Word Count: 500

            Ryo could feel the peppermint ice cream melting through the paper bag. It was an unusually warm winter- just a few days until Christmas and no snowflakes in sight. The ice cream had looked so very appealing in the store, but it wasn’t quite as tempting melting into his hands as he rushed up the four flights of stairs to his apartment.

            He should have known better than to try to take a cab home in the middle of rush hour. He should have taken the subway, or walked the twelve blocks. But with the three bags of groceries, the cab had looked so tempting. Half an hour and a carton of half-melted ice cream later, he was angry and swearing at himself for being so stupid. His only hope now was that it had not melted over everything in the bag.

            Crushing all three bags against the wall, Ryo fumbled with his keys. The soft pink ice cream slowly dripped through the bag and onto Ryo’s shoes. This was thanks to the fact that the cabbie had turned the heat up on full for the whole ride. Ryo was starting to lose his optimism about the other items in the bag. Now he just hoped the bag would hold up until he could get inside. It would not do to have his groceries all over the hallway.

            Finally he located the correct key, slid it in the lock, and turned it. He gathered the bags back into two arms and hauled them inside, glad to be home finally. Bending his knees then straightening back up, his shoulder flipped the light switch.

            Instead of the lamp turning on, as Ryo had expected, the lights wrapped around the Christmas tree turned on instead. They painted the apartment in a soft, multi-colored glow. Most importantly, they allowed Ryo to see who was waiting for him. His partner was stretched out across the couch.

            Dee lay on his side upon the cushions, leaning against the back of the couch. One leg was out straight, while the other was bent. This showed off his crotch, which did not need a special post to attract attention. Dee was nude but for a red Santa hat which sufficiently covered his manhood.

            Slowly, Ryo smiled and set the already slipping bags down on the floor. Apparently there were benefits to finally having given Dee a copy of his apartment keys. His eyes scanned Dee’s grinning face for a moment, then slid down to the colors twinkling upon Dee’s bare chest. Ryo’s eyes settled upon the hat, which stuck out as though hanging rather than simply covering.

            “Well, you certainly look happy to see me,” said Ryo. Slightly amused at the idea of Dee spending the last hour posing in wait for him, Ryo made for the couch straight away. Leaving the ice cream to melt, he took the hat and put it on his own head so he could immediately deal with what had been hiding beneath.


End file.
